The Hillridge High School Dance
by ChristyCantShutUp
Summary: Lizzie McGuire, now a junior at Hillridge High, is getting ready for the school dance. She has to find her missing bracelet by Friday, the day of the school dance, otherwise she won't be able to go.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen-year-old Lizzie McGuire and her friends Gordo and Miranda were taking out their books from their lockers at Hillridge High School. They were getting ready for class. Lizzie and Miranda were talking about girl stuff, something that Gordo was always annoyed wih.

"I really hope that Ethan Kraft comes to the dance on Friday," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, and I hope that Kate won't be there to mess things up," said Miranda.

"Me neither. I hope she doesn't ruin everything like she did last time."

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll do anything like that."

"Here's hoping."

Just then, Kate and her clique passed Lizzie and gave her an icy stare. Lizzie gave her an icy stare back.

"Wow," Miranda said. "She still hates you after all these years?"

"Yep," Lizzie says. "Let's just go." She flinged her backpack around her back and left for class with Miranda and Gordo.

The school bell rang, and they all went to Social Studies class. As they went inside the class the three friends sat next to each other. The teacher had an assignment for them. They were going to learn about goods and services, and needs and wants. She handed out a piece of paper with some questions on it. Lizzie had learned about needs, wants, goods and services in elementary school. She was very glad to learn about them again.

Later, Matt McGuire, now in his early teens, talked with his friend Lanny in the halls of Hillridge Junior High.

"So Lanny, I have an idea, we should make a telescope after school. What do you think?"

Lanny smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay, cool! But...we'll have to ask our art teacher for some metal things."

So they went inside the art classroom and walked up to the art teacher's desk.

"Hi," Matt said. "I was wondering if you have any metal to make a telescope?"

The art teacher smiled. "I think my husband has some metal to make one," she said. "I'll have to ask if he has any when I get home."

"Okay, thank you," Matt said. He and Lanny got out of the classroom, smiling.

"We did it, Lanny!" Matt whispered. "We are gonna have the best telescope ever!"

Meanwhile, Lizzie came home and put her backpack away, then went upstairs to look for something to wear for the school dance. Her mother came upstairs to help.

Lizzie took out a blue prom dress. "Mom, do you think this will look good for the prom?"

"Definitely," her mom said. "Try it on.

So Lizzie tried on the blue prom dress, then came bak to her room.

"I think it's the right size. It fits you pretty good."

Lizzie smiled, then changed into her regular clothes.

However, Matt was planning out ideas for the telescope he was going to make. He drew some telescope pictures for it and then showed it to everybody.

"Mom, Dad, what do you think?"

"I think it looks great," said Mr. McGuire. Mrs. McGuire nodded in agreement.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at Matt.

"Mine would be a lot better than yours," Lizzie said. "It would all be pink and sparkly."

Matt said, "But telescopes aren't pink and sparkly. They're just gray."

So then three days later Matt started building his telescope. Lizzie came home and found metal laying across the porch. She shook her head in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is there stuff laying all over the porch?" said Lizzie.

"Because I have to have room to make my telescope," Matt replied.

"Well, take it somewhere else."

"Too bad, I'm doing it right here, so there!" Matt said, chuckling.

Lizzie sighed. She went in the house to her room.

The next day at school, Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda were outside on the benches eating lunch. It was a clear cool day.

"So what are you going to wear to the dance on Friday?" said Miranda.

"I'll be wearing my blue dress," said Lizzie.

"Did you pick out any shoes?"

"Yeah, my mom's letting me wear my navy blue ones. I really hope they fit me. My feet have gotten a lot bigger since seventh grade."

"Hey, did you know that they're selling Nintendo 3DS games now?" said Gordo.

"Yeah," the girls replied.

"They're giving away some pink and blue Nintendo 3DS's at the dance."

"Cool," Lizzie said cheerfully. "They looked pretty nice when I saw them at the store."

"Yeah, I picked up a blue one and now I started playing it. It looks pretty cool. Both of you should get it."

The girls smiled.

Later that day, Matt was still building his telescope. Mrs. McGuire helped Lizzie with her homework.

"So Mom, do you wanna do something tonight?"

"Ummm, I don't think I have plans today so I think we can go to the movies."

"What time?"

"Six thirty."

Meanwhile, at six thirty Mrs. McGuire and Lizzie went to the movies. They talked about their favorite things until the movie lights dimmed. When the movie was over Lizzie and Mrs. McGuire went home.

"So did you like the movie?"

"Yeah, it was great."

"Maybe we'll stop to see another movie soon as long as I'm not too busy with some things."

It was three days before the school dance. As Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo went to their lockers, Lizzie realized one thing. Her bracelet was missing.

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed Lizzie. "My bracelet's missing!"

"Your bracelet's missing?" Gordo said.

"Yeah, I don't know where it is anymore. I lost it!"

"Where did you put it last?"

"I don't think I put it anywhere, it just came lose! Oh man my mom's gonna kill me!"

"Don't worry," Miranda said. "We'll help you find it in time before the dance on Friday!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie felt her blood boiling as she shook her head.

"I can't believe I lost it," she said, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. We will find it together," Miranda reassured Lizzie.

So then after school they went outside the school parking lot to look for the missing bracelet that Lizzie had on. They looked on the school grounds and in the bushes.

"Maybe it's underneath the bush," Miranda said.

They looked underneath the bush and found a dirty bracelet. Lizzie picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"Wow, that didn't take you long to find it," Miranda said.

"Maybe I should clean it before the day of the dance," replied Lizzie.

Two days later, it was the day of the dance, and Lizzie's bracelet was already cleaned up. No dirt was on it, and Lizzie had it all clean and shiny. An hour before the dance, Lizzie had her hair up and her ball gown on. She was all set for the dance. Mrs. McGuire put a necklace around her neck and it was all sparkly and shiny.

The night of the dance was amazing. Food, drinks and snacks were brought by the students of Hillridge High. Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie had a great time dancing and clapping to the music. They had a lot of fun eating snacks and drinking fruit punch. Conversations were surrounding the room with music and dance. Everybody was having a wonderful time.

The next day, Matt had his telescope all finished. He waited until nighttime to see some stars and the moon outside. As nighttime fell, he called to his family.

"Mom, Dad, Lizzie, come here!"

The family came outside, on the front porch.

"See my new telescope?"

"Wow, that looks great!," everybody said.

"Thanks," Matt said. "Lizzie, wanna see the moon and stars?"

Lizzie looked into the eye of the telescope. "That's so pretty."

"Yeah, you can see all the way from outer space."

The weekend of dancing at the school was so much fun for Lizzie. She smiled and had a good time, like she usually did with her family.


End file.
